Purgatory
by Yume Sekaii
Summary: "What do you want?" he asks. "True love," he replies. A scoff. "What are you,an idiot?" (Gift for Paradigm of Writing) *hearts*


**AN: For the best results, listen to Broken Human Machine by Hatsune Miku. Have the lyrics on you too!**

...

**What do you want?**

**Real love.**

**What are you, an idiot?**

...

He had found it, the final pages of a notebook long gone. The pages needed to leave this dreaded murder house and finally, finally be able to live a normal life again. There were tears that dripped from his cheeks as he tightly clasped the papers in his hand. He had to remain silent, he reminded himself.

It was truly suicide to walk into his room, the murderer's room, but all the hints told him that this was the final location to find the remaining pages. He remembered how excited Lucina was when she figured it out the answer to the riddle. Her dark blue eyes, muddled with gray and wrapped with creases around the outside, were finally returning to it's beautiful hue. They almost laughed about it.

There wasn't much time. He had to get out soon before he came back. If he could make it back to his safezone... The sound of the crumpled paper had brought him back to reality. He was stuck. The door had waited patiently for him to open it. He held his breath.

_What if he's waiting for him?_

**Thump. Thump. Thump.**

Heavy breathing had turned into a struggle to hold his breath without having the paper crumple and make noise.

The time. Night time? Hunting time, open time. He could only pray that he was somewhere far away for the last time he saw him was a while ago on a security camera. He had spent ten minutes sneaking around and ten more trying to find the damn papers.

Papers. Oh right, he should look at them.

There was no lock on the door, no safety ensured to him. In desperation, he ran to the closet whose creaky door had caused him to flinch and inwardly pray.

There was no sound coming from outside.

He shoved himself inside the practically rotting closet, the scent of blood overlapping everything he had come to know.

The floor is wet and sticky. He sits, his eyes wide open with tears as he tries not to gag.

The door is shut with the bit of light coming from the glowsticks everybody was given at the beginning. With her in his mind, he reads.

...

**03/29/15**

**He was humming Pollyanna as usual while he did his daily chores. He always keeps this happy facade despite me knowing that he's absolutely depressed. I even went and talked to him about it. He needs to stop lying to himself, it makes me feel sad watching him like this. I want him cheerful. I want him energetic. I want him.**

**I could hear whispering behind me.**

**"They love each other," one voice says.**

**"They were meant for each other," another says.**

**He and I truly are a perfect match aren't we? He loves me, he just doesn't know it yet.**

...

**04/01/15**

**He was recently annouced. A little boy that he had know for quite a while. I remember the excited face he made oh and the tears! The dripping tears that ran down his plum eyes and to his rosy tan cheeks. Embracing me like this as he let all his feelings out... Truly bliss.**

**I kiss him as he cries happily in me. A surprised look overcomes his face for some reason He gives a shy smile before running off with an excuse. Embarrassment never stopped me before.**

April first... That was the Lucas announcement.

**04/03/15**

**Today, he was playing around with the other children as usual, gushing over the arrival of the other boy. He was coming very soon, I knew that much. The experiment had already arrived here so the child should be coming soon. More people destined to come, I can already see it. I can't have their hands over my possession.**

**He can see me wathing over him, protecting him from that mage bastard. Voices in my mind tell me to stop, replaying his voice over and over, as if he's speaking to me in my mind. Stop...? I don't get it.**

**Possession? What the hell was he talking about!?**

**...**

**04/06/15**

**I can't hold it in anymore! I have to tell him! I have too! That mage thought he could talk to him! I saw them the entire time, talking to each other ABOUT ME. Mage bastard, mage bastard, mage bastard... Drop dead, drop dead, drop dead.**

**Why does he seem so happy?**

...

The sound of faraway screaming pierces his ears like a needle through patchwork. Shouldn't he be used to this? He couldn't tell who was screaming but he knew it had to be one of the few survivors. Luigi, King Dedede, Diddy Kong, Rosalina, Robin... Anybody else who is still alive? Oh he prayed it wasn't Lucina!

Robin... the 'mage bastard'. He should talk to him before this ends... if he's still alive.

...

**04/07/15**

"Please stop this!" he screams for no reason. "You're hurting me!"

I don't get it. How was I hurting him? I was loving him. In fact, he was hurting me for talking to the damn mage! Doesn't he get that? Doesn't he see I'm the one in pain!?

**...**

This line. Was this person really that stupid!? Hurting him... Loving him... The images came into his mind. He could already figure who the person crying and screaming was.

Pedophile, he wanted to say.

...

**04/09/15**

**His body is truly my only salvation. His mind is my only salvation. He is my only salvation. He keeps crying though, saying that he wants to leave. I don't get that. Why does he want to leave me? We've been in love this entire time!**

**I try to prove it to him by making love to him. He keeps crying in a painful way. I don't like that. I muffle his mouth with mine until he realizes the situation. After three long tries he finally give in. I can't let him go though. He prevents himself from smiling his Pollyanna smile.**

One last entry... The screaming dies down to muffled noises. He couldn't leave just yet.

...

**04/10/15**

**He sleeps. His body peaceful as ever. He refuses to wake up though... No matter how many times I try. I'm scare-**

**...**

"DARK PIT!" a voice cuts through his focus, her voice cuts through.

"LUCINA!"

_Accidentally._

_Inadvertently._

_Regrettably._

He stood behind the closet door, his hand covering his mouth.

_**No... No no no...**_

The sound of thunder pounding against the floor, dragging something he recognized all too well. The mixture was mocking to him. The room's door had opened but he was not ready.

His breath had quicken and his hands became fists. Gnawing at his own teeth as if he had gone and been shot in the stomach.

He was in front of the door, waiting patiently, waiting for him to get out. He knew that much.

Without hesitation, he takes a breath.

"What do you want?" he asks almost casually from behind the door.

... There was first silence, then the sound of a thump on the ground.

"Real love," the voice replies, it's accent very clear.

He scoffs.

"What are you, an_ idiot_?" he mocks.

The door opens, letting in a dim light of a faraway fire and a blue glowstick on the floor. The first thing he sees is the bastard, his gas mask on the floor. The second thing he sees is long blue hair in a fist. His mouth opens and he backs away.

Stepping on _something._

He looks down.

A young boy covered in nothing but white orgasms all over his body. His mouth and his ass dripped of nothing but the stuff. There was no other color on him, his tan had gone pale and his rose cheeks nothing more.

He glared towards him.

"You bastard...!" he growled. "I'll fuckin-"

He falls into the sea of pleasure and pain.

"Bloom bloom. Get fattened up... with the eggs of an insect."

...

**AN: I try so hard ;_; I try for you Paradigm of Writing! I can't type on my gamepad but I really really wanted to do something for you! I didn't have much in my mind other than Shulk attempting to rape Ness (which nobody wants to see). This story makes no sense whatsoever but in all honesty it's a scene I thought up for a cool story I have no time to type out!**

**I hope you like it! I try to hide identities until the end :P It should be obvious who the killer and the boy are o3o**

**Gamepad Copy and Paste is so bad ;_;**


End file.
